(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved hitch ball with one or more sets of removable, mating hemispherical shells which increase the diameter of the ball to accommodate various sizes of hitch assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a hitch ball with removable shells mounted around and covering the ball and with detents in the shell which engage a recess in the ball.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art has shown various types of hitch balls, some of which can accommodate to various size balls. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,307,857 to Robertson; 3,630,546 to Church; 3,968,981 to Suarez; 4,433,854 to Smith and 4,772,039 to Cook. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,376,051 to Bacher; 4,072,320 to Powell; 4,186,940 to Pillars and 4,319,766 to Corteg et al show various types of hitch and ball assemblies.
The patent to Suarez shows an adaptor which fits over a hitch ball. The problem is that this assembly allows the user to mount the adaptor on any size ball creating a serious safety hazard if the increased size allows the ball to be overloaded. The adaptor can be bent and damaged by the hitch and may not properly mate with the hitch because of the spaces between the arms of the adaptor. Further, it is not possible to use two sets of the adaptors together.